wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Lan Hikari
Lan Hikari known in Japan as Netto Hikari (光 熱斗 Hikari Netto?), is the new version of his counterpart. He is the son of the world-renowned scientist Dr. Yuichiro Hikari and his wife Haruka Hikari. For most of the series, Lan's greatest wish is to become a famous Net Battler and the greatest Duelist like Yuki Muto. When Lan secretly admired Yuki Muto as his sworn brother, he decides instead to become a Net Researcher like his father before him. Despite his connections to the Electopian government and SciLab (through his father), Lan still counts as a civilian, and his activities in the series cause him to clash with Net Battler Eugene Chaud, who initially treats him as an interference in Official affairs. Appearance Lan has brown eyes and untidy brown hair, which he keeps out of his face with a bandana bearing the Hikari family symbol. His upper-body attire consists of a white long-sleeved shirt with black squares on the elbows under an orange vest. From the waist down, he wears black shorts with yellow stripes on the sides, black ankle-socks, and orange shoes with black stripes. He carries detachable roller blades that allow him to instantly modify his shoes. He will often be seen with his backpack. He always carries his PET with him, and the later versions usually come with a pouch or a strap to carry it with and a KaibaCorp Duel Disk on his left arm. Personality Lan has a reputation for being outgoing, friendly, and a poor student who would much rather prefer to spend his time doing anything but studying. Lan is actually quite intelligent and that his academic failures occur due to a lack of motivation; for example, a class assignment featured in the third game indicates that he actually achieved a higher score than his best friends Mayl Sakurai and Yuki Muto, who is much more studious than him. A running gag of the series is MegaMan dutifully nagging Lan to stop neglecting his homework. Lan's interests lie in other areas, sports like soccer and inline skating; his absolute favorite pastime, however, is Net Battling. This is reflected in school, where he leads the class in Virus Busting, and his high grades here balance his other generally mediocre scores. It's here that Lan's natural enthusiasm and skill shine through, directing MegaMan in combat with great skill despite his lack of resources (he begins every game with a basic Chip Folder). As an operator, Lan is able to concentrate in a way he cannot bring himself to do in other situations. For most of his life, Lan has lived a comfortable, risk-free life, and so is somewhat unequipped to deal with the sudden gravity of the situation when his pastime becomes an issue of mortal peril, though he finds it rather thrilling. MegaMan's uniqueness precludes Lan from restoring his Navi from backup data, which means that he stands to lose a great deal more than the average victim of net crime if he fails. As a civilian, Lan behaves quite like a normal schoolchild might. He sleeps in (and is often late for class), has an enthusiasm for sports, and collects video games and action figures. His outlook on life is simple, and while he is initially mildly selfish and lazy, he grows a profound sense of empathy over the course of the series. He loves to eat, especially curry, and his mother is happy to indulge his appetite. While naturally curious and capable of impressive acts of deduction, his simple worldview often risks becoming too simplistic, especially concerning his lack of emotional intelligence and self-awareness. When danger arises, however, another side of his personality emerges. Lan's deep well of boyish energy is refocused into sheer determination and sometimes anger. This does not mesh well with his flaws—Lan is reckless, and his desire to solve the many catastrophes he finds himself involved in often leads him to disregard his own safety. Lan also has a high opinion of his own skill, which he is aware is uncommonly good. However, he lacks the maturity to properly accept praise, and is sometimes prone to letting his Big-Fish status dangerously inflate his ego. He eventually learns that this usually means nothing beyond his schoolmates, especially in the face of those who want to kill him and the people he cares about. Indeed, it becomes a preoccupation of his to keep his friends and loved ones out of danger, leading him to try and separate them from the threats he has to deal with; when he fails, he may succumb to either desperation or fury. Deck Duel Monsters Current Normal Monsters Blue Eyes White Dragon (5) Effect Monsters Machina Force (9) Machina Fortress (9) Machina Soldier (4) Machina Sniper (9) Machina Defender (9) Machina Peacekeeper (9) Machina Gearframe (9) Commander Convington (9) Machina Megaform (9) Maiden with Eyes of Blue (5) Meklord Emperor Granel Meklord Emperor Skie Meklord Emperor Wisel Meklord Army of Granel Meklord Army of Wisel Meklord Army of Skie Meklord Astro Mekanikle Malefic Truth Dragon Malefic Stardust Dragon Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord Spells 7 Completed Card of Demise Limiter Removal Metalmorph Rare Metalmorph Time Machine (3) Megamorph (5) Traps Mirror Force (3) Negate Attack (3) Time Seal (6) Metalmorph Rare Metalmorph Fusion Monsters Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Synchro Monsters Stardust Dragon Star Slayer Monsters Chosen X *Familiar-Possessed - Aussa *Familiar-Possessed - Dharc *Familiar-Possessed - Eria *Familiar-Possessed - Hiita *Familiar-Possessed - Wynn *Familiar-Possessed - Lyna Ancient Dragons *Black Rose Moonlight Dragon *Power Tool Mecha Dragon *Ancient Pixie Dragon *Hot Red Dragon Archfiend *Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon *Black Rose Moonlight Dragon *Stardust Spark Dragon Sengoku *Splendid Rose *Reptilianne Hydra Magic *Book of Life *Book of Moon *Monster Reborn Trap *Nutrient Z *Negate Attack *Time Machine Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon Category:Heroes Category:Allies Of Sonic And Cloud